


The Crib

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, S 5B, Underworld, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: There is a crib in Emma's house in the Underworld, but why is it there?





	The Crib

 

Emma, Henry, Robin and Regina had been running through the forest of the Underworld for hours now, in an attempt to find Killian. After a while they realized, that splitting up would probably be a better approach to their problem. So, the boys were going to Regina’s office to get a map, while the girls kept searching in the woods. 

 

When Regina and Robin were saying goodbye, Emma didn’t stop and wait for Regina. She was determined to find her pirate and continued her search. During that time, she finally found a clue. Not the kind of clue she was hoping for though since she found blood on a plant – blood that she feared to be Killian’s. 

 

That thought scared her even though she already knew he was hurt. But until that moment she still had a flicker of hope inside her, that made her believe, that Hades might have tricked them and Killian was fine. She prayed for that to be right the whole time.

 

As soon as Regina found her, they followed the blood trail, but it didn't bring them to the pirate. It brought them to a young girl, who was shivering badly. She had been hiding behind a big stone, which probably meant danger was near. 

 

That won’t stop Emma though – not ever. She’s going to continue her search for Killian no matter what.

 

Megara: "Not Killian, but I know him."

 

Emma: "Where is he? Is he okay?"

 

Emma's voice was clouded by desperation and fear. She needed to be reunited with her boyfriend. Soon. 

 

The young girl couldn't answer her though since a monster was once again approaching them – a three headed one. That didn't really surprise Emma at all – not anymore. She's pretty much used to it, which doesn’t indicate, that she’s happy about it. 

 

Emma wasn't scared of monsters and neither was Regina, but this girl wasn't like them, so they were outnumbered. Megaera was obviously terrified, so Emma used her magic to transport them elsewhere. She might need the girl’s help to find Killian, so she can’t afford to lose her. 

 

Regina: "Your place? Really?"

 

Emma: "It was the first place I could think of. Stop complaining about how I saved your life. You could've used your magic too."

 

Regina: "I don't run from monsters, they run from me."

 

Emma rolled her eyes at the queen and turned to the other person in the room. 

 

Emma: "Who are you? Where is Killian?"

 

Megaera: "I'm Megaera, but my friends call me Meg. And I do know where Killian is. He told me to find you. But you really don't want to go to that place. Believe me. It's an underground prison and it's guarded by a three-headed beast – the one that was just about to attack us in the woods."

 

Emma: "I don't care what happens to me. I just need to find him. Can you find the place again and bring me there?"

 

Just as Meg was about to answer, Regina found the crib, which was standing in the middle of the living room. 

 

Regina: "What's this? “

 

Emma’s eyes fell on the small crib. _Damn,_ she thought, _why didn’t I think of that. I should’ve brought us to my parents’ place._

Emma: “It’s a crib.”

 

Regina glared at Emma and in that moment Charming and Snow came through the door – apparently, Snow’s key also works in the Underworld.

 

Snow: “Here you are. We’ve been looking all over for you.”

 

Charming: “Yeah, we did. So, what did we miss?”

 

Emma: “We’ve found Meg. She knows where Killian is, so we can finally save him.”

 

Regina: “You’re changing the subject. Why is there a crib in your living room?”

 

Both of Emma’s parents instantly turned around to the living room, their eyes widening as soon as they spotted the little crib. David actually looked like he might pass out any second, but he still managed to be furious.

 

Charming: “I’m going to kill that pirate as soon as we all get back from the Underworld.”

 

Snow: “David! You don’t even know why there’s a crib. Let Emma explain. So, sweetie, why exactly do you have a crib in your house?”

 

Emma opened and closed her mouth ten times in a row, not quite knowing what to say because she wasn’t ready to admit the truth, yet. Killian should be the first person to know about the baby, not her parents, a total stranger and someone, who ruined her childhood.

 

So, Emma decided to lie. It’s better that way. She obviously can’t tell her mother or the whole Underworld would know about her pregnancy in a matter of a second. Snow White might be a good thief, but she’s terrible at keeping secrets – you honestly shouldn’t tell that woman anything, that isn’t common knowledge.

 

Emma: “Well…I don’t really know. It’s probably meant to torment me in the afterlife, remind me of my miserable childhood and all that.”

 

Emma Swan is a terrible liar – despite being a human lie detector – but the little group actually believed her little story. To her parents it was quite convincing since it awakened feelings of guilt in them. They were too upset about Emma’s statement to think about whether it’s true or not.

 

Regina only cares about herself, so this version of the truth is enough for her. She’s probably currently obsessing over how much Emma’s terrible childhood is everyone’s fault, but her own. It wasn’t her, that casted the dark curse after all. It was Snow White by telling a secret, which is the accurate way of casting a dark curse.

 

And Megaera doesn’t know Emma at all, so she wouldn’t know whether Emma is lying or not nor would she probably care.

 

Emma: “It really doesn’t matter and mom, dad please stop feeling sorry for me. It’s okay. It was a long time ago, I’m over it. You didn’t have a choice. Can we now move on with more pressing issues like finding Killian?”

 

 

The did continue their search and were able to locate Killian with Magaera’s help. The saved him and returned back home.

 

Emma lead Killian through the door of their home in Storybrooke as soon as they arrived in the small town. The others were going to Granny’s, but the pair said, that they’re very tired and needed to rest. Actually, they just wanted some alone time though.

 

Emma sat her pirate down on the couch and healed his wounds with her magic as soon as they got home.

 

Killian: “Thanks, love. It didn’t even sting.”

 

Emma smiled brightly at her boyfriend – overwhelmed with the happiness of having him back in her life – and leaned in, softly pressing her lips to his.

 

Killian: “And thanks for coming to the Underworld to save me. You needn’t have done so. It’s far too dangerous.”

 

Emma: “We’re all fine and you’re back, so it was all worth it. I couldn’t live without you, so believe me, my motives were truly selfish.”

 

Killian: “Well, thanks anyway. I love you.”

 

Emma: “I love you, too.”

 

She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She’s never going to let him go ever again. They were endgame and everything was perfect. Emma would’ve stayed in his arms forever, but he pulled away after a few seconds – but only enough to look at her.

 

Killian: “So, I didn’t see much when we walked in since the wounds Hades and his beast gave me still hurt as hell, but why exactly is there a crib in our living room?”

 

Emma shortly turned her face to the crib and then she looked back into Killian’s incredible blue eyes, smiling with her whole face.

 

Emma: “I was really bored when I was the Dark Swan, so I built this.”

 

He smirked at her, knowing that she was currently teasing him. They do love to tease each other.

 

Now Emma was aware, that he figured out what she was about to tell him.

 

Killian: “So, why did you build it? It’s kind of a random piece of furniture.”

 

Emma: “Well, it’s practical.”

 

He raised his eyebrow, which he does a lot, while he’s smirking and the whole thing made Emma chuckle. She was enjoying this a lot.

 

Killian: “Why? You plan on sleeping in that tiny thing? Not that I’m complaining, then I’ll have the whole bed for myself and no one will steal the covers from me.”

 

Emma playfully glares at him.

 

Emma: “I won’t sleep in it. Our baby will. I’m pregnant.”

 

They both knew it by then, but their faces still lit up like a bunch of Christmas trees. They instantly kissed passionately and tears of joy were streaming down their faces.

 

The rest of the night, they celebrated with lots of pancakes.  


End file.
